Thanksgiving In Albuquerque
by xSassyJane
Summary: Troy, Gabriella and their family head to Albuquerque for the holidays. This is my ZAAngels Write Off entry! TxG. Complete fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the storyline and OCs.**

**This is my first ever ZAAngels Write Off entry ever and I'm not from America so I don't know what Thanksgiving is like. I don't own anything except OCs. I really tried hard but idk. I hope it's good enough. Please enjoy!! And review if you really love me. ****This is a lot shorter then I wanted it to be too. It was going to be kind of the whole weekend too but I had to cut it down.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving in Albuquerque.**

Wednesday 25th of November, 5:30am:

"Everybody up!" Troy Bolton shouted from the bottom of the stairs of his Los Angeles home. "We're leaving at six fifteen!" Expecting his children to actually get up, he went back to the kitchen to help his wife Gabriella prepare snacks for the long drive ahead of them. They were heading for Albuquerque, New Mexico for Thanksgiving and they had a very long journey ahead of them. "Do you think any of them are getting up?" He asked Gabriella, who giggled as she packed away some sandwiches.

"I highly doubt it. Tristan maybe. But no I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"No one ever listens to me in this house." Troy pouted playfully, making Gabriella laugh again.

"Your sons hang on every word you say, Bella smiles like a Cheshire cat when she hears your voice and Ava's just at that age when everything you say is 'so unfair'." Gabriella said informatively as she walked towards the stairs.

"What about you Mrs. Bolton?" He asked suavely, making his wife stop and turn around.

"Depends." She replied saucily. "Some things have a greater affect on me then others." And she went up the stairs, leaving her husband to think happy, unspeakable thoughts.

*

Wednesday 25th of November, 5:40am:

Upstairs, Gabriella walked to her youngest child's room to see if she was still asleep. Two and a half year old Arabella was still soundly sleeping as her mother expected. Gabriella walked over to Arabella's closet and took out a small, navy pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved grey shirt, as well as socks and underwear, and left them on the rocking chair in her bedroom. Since all Arabella had to do was get dressed by someone, Gabriella left her to sleep and closed her bedroom door as she left in hopes of keeping the noise at bay as it was bound to come out.

Walking across the hall to her eldest child's room, Gabriella prepared herself for chaos. Ava had turned fourteen only one month ago and has taken on the role of whiny teenager full throttle. Of course Ava was still asleep, her body almost unidentifiable under the mess of blankets. "Ava, wake up!" As Gabriella walked further into her daughter's room, she was met by groans of protest. "Come on A, we're leaving in forty five minutes whether you're ready or not."

"Mooom, forty five minutes?! I won't be ready in time!" Ava exclaimed, throwing her bed covers off and jumping out of bed.

"Ava, we're going to be in a car for the next sixteen hours not going to prom." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned to head out of the room. "Make sure you have everything you want to bring with you packed." As she closed Ava's door she heard another groan of anger. Gabriella shook her head and continued down to her youngest son's room.

Ethan was a mommy's boy. At six years old and being more capable to do things, he always wants to do what his mother does. It came in handy a lot, like getting him up in the mornings. If Gabriella tells him to get up, he'll get up. Knowing she wouldn't even have to go into his room, Gabriella simply peeked her head around the door. "Ethan, baby, wake up. We're leaving in a while."

Ethan slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ok momma."

"Daddy will get your breakfast for you ok?"

"Yeah. Do I have to pack anything?"

"Just make sure you have everything you want, everything else is ready to go." Ethan nodded and Gabriella left his room. As she walked towards her ten year old son Tristan's room, she heard laughing downstairs and knew that Tristan had gotten up when Troy called. Turning around and heading for her own room, she made sure to bang on Ava's door, just in case.

*

Wednesday 25th of November, 5:45am:

In her own room, Gabriella threw on a pair of sweats herself and threw her purse and Troy's Wildcats hoodie on their bed. Even at thirty seven, Troy's high school hoodie was still Gabriella's favourite thing to wear. She pottered around the bedroom, making sure everything they would need was packed. She packed for both herself and Troy because Troy still can't pack to save his life. She heard footsteps running down the stairs so at least everyone was up. As she continued to tip away at packing, she heard a cry from the room down the hall. Arabella was awake.

Leaving the bedroom, she quickly entered Arabella's room and went to pick her up. "Hi baby." Gabriella cooed. "You woke up early. Are you hungry?" Arabella nodded her head as Gabriella wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Ok, how about we go down to Daddy? And he can get you some breakfast yeah?" Arabella snuggled against Gabriella's shoulder as Gabriella brought her down to the kitchen to the rest of her family. "Special delivery for Daddy."

"Bella bear!" Troy said cheerily as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of Ethan. "Want some breakfast?" Gabriella passed Arabella to her father and went back upstairs to check all her children's packing. "What do you want for breakfast baby?"

"Em...ceweal?"

"Which kind?" Troy asked gently as he kissed her forehead, her little fingers keeping a tight grip on his t-shirt.

She glanced at her siblings to see what they were having before answering. "Same as A."

"Good choice." Troy said, smiling at her as he placed her in her booster seat. Troy poured his daughter a small bowl of Lucky Charms, added some milk and put her Winnie the Pooh spoon in it. "Here you go sunshine."

"Daddy feed." Arabella picked the spoon out of the bowl and held it out to Troy, milk dripping from it and on to the table.

"Daddy has to finish making food for the car ride princess. So you have to eat up ok?" Troy turned around from the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he was making to see the Montez pout all his children had inherited gracing his daughter's features. Sighing he pulled a chair towards her and sat down, taking the spoon from a now smiling Arabella. "We have to be quick or else Daddy'll be in trouble." Arabella clapped happily and opened her mouth as she waited for Troy to feed her.

"Dad?" Ava asked as she got up from the table to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yeah?"

"Will there be phone signal on the way to Albuquerque?"

Troy laughed and shook his head. "For a while, yeah. But for the most part? No."

"What?! Are you guys trying to kill me?"

Troy turned to face his daughter who was standing with her hand on her hip. "No we aren't. Go finish packing or whatever you need to do. And don't stand like that again, you look too much like your mom." Arabella smacked her hand against the table to get her father's attention again. "Are you guys nearly done?" Troy asked his sons as he fed Arabella another bite. They both nodded and stood up. "Tristan, make sure everything is in the dishwasher and turn it on ok?" Tristan took his brother's bowl and his own and headed for the dishwasher to do his job. "E, are you finished packing?"

"Nearly. I just need to find my DS charger."

"Mom has that packed already. Go check you have absolutely everything ok? We will not be turning around once we leave." Both boys ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. Troy sighed and picked Arabella up from her seat and went in the same direction. "Full now?" Arabella nodded and smiled, making Troy smile at her. "Now let's see who's gonna get you ready to go!"

*

Wednesday 25th of November, 6:15am:

"Everybody ready, let's go!" Gabriella shouted from the front door. Troy was packing the bags in the car, Arabella was already settled into her car seat and Gabriella was trying to gather the other three children and get them in the car. Tristan and Ethan ran past her and towards the car, clambering into the back two seats. "Ava! Come on!" Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her eldest to emerge from her room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ava came down the stairs and ran past her mother.

"Do we have everything?" Gabriella shouted as she stepped outside, just before closing the door. Troy slammed the trunk down and nodded at her. Gabriella turned and locked the door before climbing into the passenger seat. "Ok, everyone buckle up."

Once everybody was ready and comfortable, Troy reversed out of their driveway and began their long journey to Albuquerque. Gabriella put 'Horton Hears A Who' on for the kids, even though Ava took out her iPod almost immediately. The other three children were entranced straight away. Gabriella rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Something no one but Troy knew was that Gabriella was three and a half months pregnant. She was barely showing but it was already taking a lot out of her. Troy glanced at her quickly before placing a hand on her thigh and rubbing gently. Gabriella's hand came to rest on top of his, linking their fingers together. Suddenly there was a shout from the back of the car. Gabriella turned around and Troy looked into the rear view mirror. Ethan and Tristan were already fighting. Ava was glaring at them as if they were ruining her life and Arabella was already sound asleep.

It was in that moment that Troy and Gabriella realised how long this journey actually was.

*

Wednesday 25th of November, 11pm:

With bathroom and food stops it ended up taking the Bolton's seventeen hours instead of sixteen. They arrived at Troy's parent's house at eleven o'clock and everybody was tired. The kids had gotten a small amount of sleep, even Gabriella managed to get a little shut eye but Troy was beyond exhausted. He knew his parents had all the bedrooms ready so there would be no fussing about. His plan was greet his parents then sleep. He pulled into his old driveway and shut off the car. "Guys, we're here." He said softly, only catching the attention of Ava and Gabriella. "Ava wake up your brothers. Nicely please." He glanced at Arabella who was cuddled up in her seat. "You grab Bella, I'll get the bags." Now the two boys were awake, they were anxious to get inside and see their grandparents. Troy began getting all the bags out of the car while the rest of his family headed for the house. Gabriella rung the bell and almost straight away Lucille Bolton opened the door.

"Hey guys! Look at all those tired faces, come in, come in."

Gabriella shuffled the children inside before hugging her mother-in-law. "Hi Lucy. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too sweetheart. Oh I haven't seen you guys since the summer, we missed you. Where's Troy?"

Gabriella heard shouting in the kitchen and assumed her children were reuniting with their grandfather. "He's getting the bags. He'll be here in a minute." Gabriella shifted the now slightly awake Arabella to her other hip and rubbed her back in an attempt to keep her tired.

"Oh I'll get Jack to help him. Come on in to the kitchen, there's some food out if you're hungry." Gabriella smiled appreciatively. Lucille sent Jack out and hugged all her grandchildren. "Are you tired? All the beds are ready if you want to go get in."

"We have to wait for Daddy so we can get our pyjamas." Ethan said as he sat down beside his mother who was eating an apple.

"Your pyjamas are here." Troy announced as he dropped some bags on the floor. "Hey Mom." Troy quickly hugged his mother before turning to his children. "Find your bag and bring it upstairs then get your pyjamas out and straight to bed, got it?" They agreed and did as they were told. "Here babe, I'll take her. The crib is in my room right Mom?"

"Yes sweetie, all set up." Lucille said before continuing her conversation with Gabriella. Troy tried to take Arabella from Gabriella's arms without stirring her too much but he had no luck. He took Arabella to his old bedroom and quickly got her changed and relaxed then put her down in his old crib. He stayed for a minute to make sure she was slowly falling asleep then quietly left the room. He and Gabriella stayed up talking to Jack and Lucille for a little while but they all noticed Troy's exhaustion and called it a night.

* * *

Thursday 26th of November, 1:30pm:

The Bolton household was alive and buzzing. Everyone was awake by eleven and the preparations began. Gabriella's mom arrived around noon and now all the adults were trying to get the food cooked. The men were continuously distracted by the football so they weren't much help but the women were well into it. Even the kids were trying to help. Ethan was helping his mom make pumpkin pie, Tristan was helping with vegetables and Ava was helping with the turkey. Arabella had been hijacked by her father so she was watching football with him and her grandfathers.

"Mom how long til we can eat this?" Ethan asked eagerly as he watched his mother work.

Gabriella laughed and nudged him gently. "We have to eat the huge turkey first. Then we can have pie." Ethan sighed but seemed satisfied with that answer and wandered off to the living room. Gabriella giggled and brought the pie over to the oven. "Pie's ready to go in when you are!" Maria, Gabriella's mother, took the dish from her hands and carefully put it in the oven. "How long until dinner's ready? I'm starving."

Maria retreated from the oven and scanned the kitchen quickly. "I'd say an hour maybe. It won't be too long." Gabriella nodded and sat down at the kitchen table as she started a conversation with Lucille and Maria.

*

Roughly an hour later, everybody was gathered at the table. The room was warm and cosy and the delicious smell of turkey wafted through the room. The large bird was cut to perfection and there was bowls of all sorts spread around the table. The family had just finished saying grace and what they were thankful for and everyone was ready to dig in. They all started mounting food onto their plates. Bowls and dishes were being passed around from every direction. There was a cheerful buzz floating around.

Before they all started eating, Troy cleared his throat. "Me and Gabi have something to share with you guys." He said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He looked at Gabriella and she smiled back just as wide.

"I'm pregnant!" She announced, beaming. Suddenly the table erupted with questions and cheers.

"How far along?"

"Mom, another one?!"

"I'm gonna be a brother again?"

Troy and Gabriella laughed and Gabriella quickly answered the questions.

When all questions were answered, they all dug in to their food with conversation flowing about everything and anything.

*

Dinner soon finished and with overly full stomachs, everyone went to the living room to spend the rest of their evening in front of the TV. All the children, including Ava, were sitting on the floor trying to pick a 'Thanksgiving worthy' movie for the family to watch while the adults were all comfortably resting on sofas and armchairs. Soon 'Miracle On 34th Street' was on and there was a gentle hush in the room. It was quiet, peaceful and absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Jane xoxo**


	2. AN

**Hey guys, just a quick note.**

**Voting for the ZAAngels Write Off is from the 19****th**** to the 25****th**** of December! I will post another AN with the voting link and what not when it comes up! It would mean the world to me if you voted and I've gotten a great response to the entry. So yay!**

**I changed my pen name too! It is now xSassyJane!**

**Alright, expect another AN on Friday!**

**Love Jane xo**


	3. Voting!

**Hey Guys!!**

**The voting polls opened today =D =D =D =D I'm so nervous, it's not even funny!**

******You can vote at zaangels[dot]com**

******I'm not sure how often you can vote, but please do!**

**Please vote. And let me know here or on Twitter at xSassyJane !!!!!**

**Thanks again,**

**Love Jane.**


End file.
